Survivor Caribbean
|video = }} Production The blog for this season will be Caribbean and the tag is tag is #welcometothecaribbean. Applications for this game were opened on December 1, 2015 and closed on Decemeber 15, 2015. The cast was revealed on December 17, 2015 at 10PM EST. Twists/Changes * One World- Twenty Four castaways started the game on one beach without a designated tribe. * Tribe Captains- Three castaways were elected tribe captains and decided the three tribes. * Starter Hidden Immunity Idol- Everyone in the game started off with a Hidden Immunity Idol. * Double Tribal- Of the three competing tribes, immunity is offered to only one. Meaning two tribes go to tribal council. Immunity Challenges # Gimme Notes # Survivor Terms # Blackjack # Tetris Castaways } | align="left" |'Andrei' 24, Belgium | | |1sst Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Audrianna' 18, United States | | |2nd Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Mitch' 17, United States | | |3rd Voted Out Day 13 |8 |- | | align="left" |'Matt Summers' 17, United States | | |4th Voted Out Day 13 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Augusto' 15, United States | | |5th Voted Out Day 17 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Topher' 23, United States | | |6th Voted Out Day 17 |1 |- | | align="left" |'Catherine' 21, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Emmon' 13, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Houston' 19, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Isaiah' 17, United States | | | |3 |- | | align="left" |'Jason' 16, United States | | | |2 |- | | align="left" |'Sid' 16, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Andrew' 18, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Coffey' 21, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Jordan' 17, Canada | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Liana' 23, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Megan' 16, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Sam' 21, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Stevie' 21, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Ash' 16, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Emma' 16, Canada | | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Isaac' 15, United States | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Karen' 20, Canada | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Kurt' 17, Canada | | | |1 |} Episode Guide Voting History ^1 The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie between Andrei and Mitch. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for the two tied. ^2 Isaiah played a Hidden Immunity Idol, so the three votes cast against him did not count. ^4 The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie between Augusto and Emma. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for the two tied. ^5 Coffey and Megan played a Hidden Immunity Idol, so the votes cast against them did not count.